To Change Anything And Everything
by Ace-attorneyFan13
Summary: Lucy and her team had just accomplished a mission and were on their way back. But, they encountered a suspicious person. He had amazing powers unseen before, and he joins Fairy Tail. But for only one reason... To always be with Lucy! What the! Warning OC


**Author's Note:** Hello all you readers! It's me Ace-attorneyFan13! Today I will attempt another fandom which I've been trying to write for a while but was too scared and afraid of the flames (Yes they are scary…) that I would get. But today I will conquer that fear!

Natsu: Finally you Goddamn wuss!

…

(Hangs self…)

Natsu: Whoa! Take it easy, I didn't mean it!

…

Natsu: I think the author just died on me…

_To Change Anything and Everything_

**Bandit H.Q**

"Hooooryahhhhhag!"

"Dowahhhh!"

*BAM!*

"That's the last of them! Man… Weak!"

Natsu smirked his trademark grin. Today was a great day for him, taking a high paying job just for bashing some bandit heads was one of the things Natsu could do right. Course he didn't do it solo, he was with all his friends. Gray, that ice-prick, was freezing asses off the bandits not to mention stripping down to his boxers.

_Jeez, he even wore a sweater! What's the point if you know you're just going to strip it off!_

Erza was also here and oh God…

_I don't even want to know how she's treating the bandits… Too Scary… _

Course Lucy was also beating up bandits. Though, he didn't really know if she was doing the beating or that big nasty and perverted cow. Well it didn't really matter as much, she needed rent money (When does she not…?) so she needs to work the same kinds of he does just to make enough.

"Oi! Natsu are we done yet?"

"Yeah, Yeah! I gott'em all!"

" Yeah? Well I'm pretty sure I pounded way more bandits that flame-drool over there."

That had really ticked off Natsu, and I mean it really did.

"What was that you retarded ice-prick pole rider!"

This was so going to turn into a fight.

"Oh! You wanna bring it you goddamn stupid…"

"What's going on?"

Erza had perfect timing, she was dragging almost twenty guys by their hair across the room. This was just another thing Erza did but this put a number on Natsu and Gray's fears. Now they were just patting each other on the back with shaking knees, scared that they were going to be one of those bandits. Lucy could barely contain her laughter, no matter how many times she saw this it was even funnier than the last. Her giggles were contained as Happy, who had gone unnoticed again, decided to plot himself on her head. He too was laughing at their _Erzaphobia_ and at Erza who really was oblivious to what the guys were up to.

Erza decided to leave it at that and moved to drag these bandits around and collect their, oh so sweet reward. Lucy followed suite while "The Guys" just finish going through another phase of their fear and sighed, too scared to continue their little fight and decided to leave as well.

…

(Happy: OOOOIIIIIIIII! Don't forget meeeeee!)

…

And Happy flew right behind them…

(There, happy?)

*0*0*

**Unknown Forest**

"YESSS! We finally got our reward!"

"Natsu clam down! Don't be so loud at night."

"Hmph!"

Natsu prompted himself to sit down on his sleeping bag. It was late when they arrived, and they completed their mission much faster than they had thought but it had still been nightfall so they had decided to camp out. They were half way through a forest when they decided to camp and not soon after that they were all set up. Natsu started up the campfire while everyone else had other jobs to do. He just sat on top of a pile of fire wood they had gathered, finally thinking they had gathered enough he ignited and had started a huge campfire. It looked like it was taller than Elfman for crying out loud.

Admiring his work for a second he decided it was about time to chow down. They all started to have their dinner and after that decided to have a little campfire chat (By the way the fire was now at a suitable level…). Lucy was the first to speak up.

"Hey you guys, how much was that job? You guys just sort of dragged me along…"

Natsu smirked at remembering Lucy trying to get out of this job at the beginning that is until we told her she that there was an eviction notice on her door. Then she was all for it.

"Well this job was 500,000 J, so we'll split it 100,000 five ways."

Lucy had a crazy happy smile at this, everyone all knew what she was thinking without a doubt.

"But… The job was so boring, I mean those guys were so weak! They didn't even have any strong guys for me to burn!"

"Oh, come on Natsu! What is with you and fighting? Can't you just be happy for once that we actually got a reward this time?"

"But…"

Before Natsu could even start his thought, the campfire had suddenly went out. It was really dark out and the group could feel it. A presence, a magical one and a very powerful one as well. Its very feeling had completely ruined their happy mood and sent them into a battle stance, they were ready for whatever it was. Just then there was a flash of bright light that had temporarily blinded them, and just as fast had it appeared it had disappeared.

After the sudden spectacle, it had left the team a little bit lost. They had no idea of just what had happened, nor did it seem that anyone was harmed in the slightest bit. The team had a whole minute of silence in between them when Natsu had finally broke the silence.

"What the heck was that!"

Erza, the one best at identifying magic the quickest, was also bewildered.

"I-I-I don't know, but I don't think it was any sort of dangerous magic. More like… a distraction?"

"Eh?"

They sighed in relief, they had all thought they were ambushed by some random enemy. Happy, was content on their conclusion so he decided to take a look at their supplies to get some more fish to eat. When he reached Erza's cart which they use to store all their luggage and supplies, he found something was gone.

Yes that's right.

Something was gone…

…

!

"UWAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Happy what's wrong!"

Happy could only have tears in his eyes and tremble in sadness, his voice was all cracked up.

"I-i-it's g-gone… *Sniff*"

The team couldn't really make out what he was saying. But Happy could only point in the empty spot, and it finally hit them. And it hit them hard…

"OUR REWARD!"

The sack that was holding their reward was missing, and they couldn't have misplaced it, it was just to dang big! When the realization hit them they were all ready to kill someone, maybe even each other. The atmosphere was really threatening and it could just suffocate you. Before they could attempt to vent out their anger they had heard a twig snap and a shadow move in the not-so-far-off distance, the shadow was very hard to make out but it seemed like a man in a hood and you could not see his face. This had gotten their attention, they turned to see the figure caring a very familiar sack and they had all gotten the same conclusion.

"OUR REWARD, GET'EM!"

Not soon after they were in hot pursuit of their felon and boy was he fast, they could barely catch up to him.

_Was it speed magic? _

None the less Grey had been the first to take the lead.

"Ice make: Floor!"

He had created a thin trail of ice underneath him at used it to increase his speed by skating on it. No sooner had caught up with the thief.

"You're mine you bastard! Ice make; Lance!"

A barrage of his make-shift lances were about to strike the victim, and they were on all his sides.

"You're done!"

The thief bind was in a tight bind and it was looking hopeless. But suddenly he raised his hands and grabbed one of the lances of ice.

"What the…!"

As soon as he took it he hopped onto it and was riding it like a hover board. After that he took another one of the lances in the same way but fired it back to sender.

*Crash!*

"Urgh!"

The ice incased his upper body and he wiped out, leaving him immobile for a bit and he knew he wasn't going to catch up anytime soon. The thief had only rode on the ice lance for a short period of time before the magic had ran out and went straight back to his mad dash. Not much after had Fairy Tail's "Titania" had gotten ahead of him and stopped him in his tracks. She was in her regular armor but had ex-quipped and had a long sword drawn and pointed at his forehead.

"You! I will make you submit to me! Give up now and you won't get hurt."

The man seemed to ponder the thought for a mere second and jumped back. And to Erza's surprise he also Ex-quipped and armed himself with a blade holding it with two hands. He took his stance which involved pulling his sword hilt near the right side of the head, held his ground and was preparing to strike.

_A stance like that… he knows a sort of style? _

Erza, wasn't too keen on how this person was going to fight, nor did she want to go overboard. She can easily identify magic energy and lots of magic techniques, but this man was different. She couldn't sense any sort of magic what so ever, yet he was able to pull off an ex-quip. He was a mysterious one indeed.

"Alright, if this is what you want… Here I come!"

Erza was the first to make a move, she dashed straight at her enemy and was about to deliver an overhead blow. He had easily dodged, jumped back to create and then attack in retaliation, he went for an upper cut slash. Erza easily blocked this attack with her sword, but something was wrong. She didn't feel his strike connect and the way he had dodged her attack, it seemed like he was making distance in between them, then worry about her attack. This was very strange indeed.

_What is he planning… Now that I think about it his blade looks different. _

His blade seemed like an ordinary katana, but the hilt seemed more modified then that. It had a trigger in place, not to mention a lacryma crystal in it as well. She decided not to ponder this anymore than she had and was about to strike. But before she could he jumped back and went back into his original stance. As she prepared to strike she found that he was quicker and he sent a barrage of slashes towards her. She noticed that his strikes were all coming at a quick speed, but she still parried them, but he was to fast some may have struck. It happened again, she couldn't feel any of them connect at all. There was something else, he only used the tip of his blade in his attacks and he would always strike his sword's distance.

"You… What are you planning?"

After his attacks, which had lasted at least only for a minute, he had created a large gap between himself and Erza. She couldn't quite comprehend his actions.

"…*Mumble…mumble…*"

"What was that? Speak up!"

"I-I'm S-s-sory, I don't like to hurt p-p-people but…"

"If you don't "Like to hurt people…" then why did you do this? You might have to hurt someone by doing this, so why?"

""I-I-I n-need this, I-I'm sorry…"

He raised his sword above his head and as a small breeze blew through the two fighters, he had released a large amount of magical energy. It was so immense that Erza could only stand still, she could barely comprehend how he could have so much power, no, better yet how could he even hide or suppress this amount. He only released this for a split second, it was all he needed. His blade's lacriyama had taken a small amount of his energy and was glowing. He then pulled the trigger that was on his blade.

In a split second, her blade was completely decimated, cut into pieces not to mention the cuts were too clean.

_What the hell just happened? _

Before she could think of anything else her armor had suffered the same fate, it had been completely destroyed. In fact all kinds of wounds were instantly inflicted on her body, cuts and slashes that were never there had suddenly struck and it happened it all too fast. Erza found herself lying face down on the ground, not being able to take it all at once.

"Wh-what just happened? Urgh! What did you do! AHH!"

The cuts and pain were still being inflicted, but she just couldn't move yet. The man then showed his katana to her.

"This blade is called "Ghost Blade", it's a special blade that can't cut…"

He then prompted himself and slashed right through a nearby tree. Surprisingly the blade went right through the tree cleanly, but there was no indication of a cut or anything.

"When I say it can't cut I mean it can't cut without magic. All you have to do is give it a small fraction of magic and then…"

Once again he pulled the trigger and instantly the tree was cut straight through. Erza was amazed that a blade could pull of something like that. He put the blade back into his magical space and was turning to leave, with their sack of money with him.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but I really need this. Please forgive me…"

But just before he was leaving a strong burst of flames erupted out of nowhere and had struck him at full force. It had taken him by surprise, and before he knew what was happening Natsu had blasted onto the scene in the time it took him to recover from the blast. Anger was written all over Natsu's face, course he was angry this man had just taken their hard-earned reward, he was going to pay.

"Listen here you Bastard! Who do you think you're messing with…? HUH?"

Natsu lost his angry face, and what replaced it was a face filled with wonder. The man had stood up calmly, like the blast was nothing not to mention there was no indication of burn. In fact there was no scratch or damage shown on him. Now Natsu was pissed, again, but this time for a different reason…

"Oi! What the hell…! How did you do that!"

The man just promptly ignored him, and had already started to leave.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Bastard!"

Now Natsu was pissed on so many levels, he was going to bash this guy good.

"That's it! Here I come! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

Before the impact of his signature move, the man had raised only a hand and just like that, when the flames almost struck him they had just dissipated into thin air.

"! What the…!"

Natsu felt a strange feeling in his body, his body was shivering and he had lost all of his energy not to mention his fighting spirit had completely diminished. The only thing he did was fall down onto the ground in pain. Erza who was observing the whole thing was in utter shock, what had happened to Natsu?

"Oi! You… You, what did you do to him?"

He just stood there for only a mere second, then he answered slowly.

"H-he's fine, after five minutes he'll be b-back to normal… W-well, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

And he picked up the sack and was just going to leave. Was that it? Was Fairy Tail's "Strongest Team…" going to lose like this, single handedly to one man whom they had just met? Who was he, and how is he so powerful? How were they going to retaliate? Gray was half frozen, Erza was still being attacked by the unknown blade, and Natsu was in a painful state. That meant…

"Open the gate to the maiden! Virgo!"

Lucy!

Lucy had come out of breath when she caught up with them, dragging a half frozen Gray behind her. Erza was relieved to see that Grey was fine, but was terrified that Lucy was here and didn't know what this man was capable of. She wanted to say something but she was too drained to say anything, she only hoped that Lucy could hold her own and not get hurt. Just then Virgo had appeared in her usual maid outfit and was getting ready to serve her "Hime".

"What is it that you want, Hime-san."

"Take him down!"

"Yes, I understand

Virgo jumped into the ground with ease and appeared behind the man in a split second. The man had turned around, and when he saw Virgo he dropped everything he was thinking.

"Is-is-is that V-V-Virgo…?"

Everyone had heard this, this had also intrigued Erza's interest. Why was he so shocked to see Virgo? Before anyone could react, Virgo had already prompted herself to attack.

"_Spica Hole!_"

She spiked him harder into the ground, so hard that there was now a pretty big crater. She then approached the fallen victim. But before she reached him he stood up, and he… had a smile on his face?

"It's been so long… Virgo…"

Virgo was taken back at his statement, even if she didn't really show it.

"Who are you?"

He looked a little bit sad, but smiled anyway. In fact, it seemed like he was crying tears of joy under his hood.

'I-I guess you forgot, I don't blame you… But maybe this will help you remember…"

He then took the hood that was concealing his face off. As soon as he did the usual emotionless expression she was replaced by shock, then came her tears of happiness. Lucy was shocked at her Stellar spirits behavior, who is he to make Virgo do that?

"It-It can't be, I thought you…"

Virgo tried her best to go back to her usual self but the tears and joy she felt couldn't stop. Her eyes were tearing up so much and she cried. She cried so much that it was almost painful to see. When the tears shed slowed down, she finally had the strength to say words.

"I-I'm so happyyy y-y-ou're alive…"

The man also cried, and he had come closer to her crying form and embraced her.

"I-I missed you so much… mama…"

"M-me too, Arata…"

Jaws had dropped, Natsu had recovered and stood up only to find himself on the floor again in shock. The attacks on Erza had finally subsided but she thought they were still attacking her and had cut off her ears when she heard that. Grey was free of his ice prison and was hitting his head against a tree to make sure there was no ice in his ears and he had mistaken the whole conversation. While Lucy just stood there, eyes as wide as possible, all colour gone from her whole body and praying to whatever that had set this up was just telling a joke. But finally in unison, they screamed out the exact same thoughts.

"**VIRGO IS A MAMA!**"

**To Be Continued **

Review!

**Author's Note:** Well… didn't think such a turn of events would occur…

Natsu: Pssshhhh, you're the fricken author! Of course you knew this was going to happen!

Shut up! Can't you just let me talk to the readers for normal for once? And why are you even here?

Natsu: Why am I here?

…

(Pulls out .44 Magnum and points it at my head)

Natsu: O-o-oi! You don't need to be that sad…

But I am!

Natsu: t-tell you what! You don't die on me and I'll find give you Lucy's Maid outfit…

REALLY!

Natsu: … Yeah…

Ok…

Natsu: Please review…


End file.
